dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Chime
Chime is a secret character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita associated with the story Rhythm of Red. She is the predecessor of Nelo, tasked with the role of a cleaner. Unlike Nelo, a flawed Red eye who cannot hold onto any memory of the reality he destroyed, Chime retains all of the memories from all of her actions. She is responsible for executing Red eyes who have failed their purpose and retrieve their mementos for their revival at another time, as well as triggering the reality-collapse of the world she currently exists in should the situation needed. In comparison to Nelo's work, who simply hollows a world, Chime can permanently eject a world out of existence, causing the reality to have absolutely nothing, thus she is rarely awakened. Despite her cold appearance might suggest, she is intensely loyal to the Red eyes, and is one of the few who wholly accepts Nelo's flawed existence. Chime can be fought only by clearing the alt-difficulty of Nelo Must Die, where the player character must have used no Continues and defeat IN-Nelo with an Ex Burst for her to appear. Defeating her allows her to be playable. Losing to her still counts as defeated IN-Nelo, however. Appearance Chime appears as a young woman with a gloomy demeanor. She shares the usual traits of the Red eyes with Nelo: red eyes, pale skin and discolored hair tone. Her attire consists of a black sleeveless vest with matching opera gloves and a long violet skirt. ;Alts Battle ---- ---- Chime Distortion Blade – Cut what you will. ---- Wielding a purified version of Distortion Blade (manifesting on her sword), Chime is a terrifying individual in battle. She has the heightened stats of Nelo, and all of her attacks that involves her blade have absolute priority that can cut and destroy anything; right down to enemy projectiles, space-distances, invincibility frames, and even the HUD of an opponent. Every slash itself leaves a faint black line for 1 second, which will deal additional BRV damage to the opponent coming in contact with it, and cannot be blocked/avoided. After any attack that involves her blade, Chime will invariably enter a long animation of sheathing it (which can be cancelled into any other action). Pressing 'R' the moment her blade sheathes completely will cause her to perform Reverb, releasing a loud, disorienting ringing sound that destroys and disables all buffs/support effects of the opponent for 30 seconds and sends him/her into a stagger state. Effect extends with each Reverb performed. Everytime Chime is allowed to fully sheath her blade, she will also recover 10% of her Ex. Like Nelo, her also movements differs slightly from others; with precise placement and timing, Chime can jump off his opponent, which will also reset her actions and interrupt the opponent's actions. She also possesses Nelo's exclusive teleport Dodge/Evade/Dash innate skill and a unique fast-fall command known as Voidstep, triggered by holding down +↓, where her air momentum grinds to a halt, then instantly warps downwards to the ground the moment the input is released (she can held onto the air for 5 seconds max). Chime starts out with all of her movelist unlocked, but her attacks cannot be customized and cost no CP. Personal Scharfrichter Drive= ;Brave Attacks ;HP Attacks ;Execution Drive Ex Mode Chime's Ex Mode is Bind Release: 40%, where she is engulfed with a light blue aura and surrounded by a wreath of butterflies. Apart from the standard Regen, she gains the Silent Will ability, which increases her damage output, range, and overall speed. Next, she gains the Distortion Break ability, which allows all of her HP attacks to deal 100% permanent damage as long as she's in Ex Mode. Chime also becomes utterly invincible whenever she's running, dashing, jumping and attacking. During Ex Mode, rapid air-to-air jump cancel>instant action links also slows both Chime's and the opponent air momentum to a crawl, greatly increasing her air time. Chime's BRV attacks also gains a new property known as Instant Action, triggered by holding down R + <''any BRV attack input''> , which alters her BRV attacks into instantaneous, invisible blows that hit-confirms the opponent even without locking on while she keeps her neutral position with small flinches. Keep in mind, Instant Action does not interrupt Chime's regular BRV attack inputs, and she keeps all of her possible actions/mobility while doing so, meaning she can perform both actions in tandem (ex: '' will cause InstantSpring Storm hitting the opponent even as Chime performs Calibur Dance). If used in tandem with BRV+BRV (R+BRV, RBRV), Chime will perform regular (ex) version of the BRV attack as soon as possible while Instant version's attack continues to hit the opponent. Instant Action can also be performed with her taunt (R+ ), though it doesn't auto-track. Chime also gains a new HP attack, Coda, triggered by pressing R + , where she force cancels any of her current action into a very fast sheathing animation and replicates the effects of Reverb, then back to her neutral in a single frame. Unlike the regular version however, Coda will only extends the effect/skill bind ability for 5 seconds per execution, and will not extend the stagger-time of the opponent. Equipment Chime can equip the following: Swords, Katanas, Knives, Helmets, Hats, Armor, Clothes, and Robes Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Phenomeno/Intro theme'' :*''Nelo Must Die Theme: Thirteen Chapter Final・Chaotic Song'' *''World Map Theme: B612'' *''Battle: Image -Material-'' Rival Battle *''Vs Nelo: Zero'' *''Vs Argence/Ruger/Faye: Grandma'' *''Vs Sanna: Divided Horizon'' Quotes Default= |-| Default specific (A)= |-| Default specific (B)= |-| Default specific ©= Category: Characters